Ain't No Stopping Us Now
Track 10 off DJ M.K.A.'s album Everywhere We Go. This song features JGK, Skorer, Hoshi, Ballboy, Sodaman, P-Nut, da.1.U.2., Young Twister and X-Eme. It is the longest song on the album, and is Skorer, Ballboy and P-Nut's debut on any song. Some version of the song take out Sodaman's verse and move P-Nut's verse in front of Hoshi's. The instrumental to the song can be found here. ---- X-Eme They try to kick us out time and time again And they still try to do it every now and then But I know There ain't no stopping us now You know there A-N-S-U-N There A-N-S-U-N And you know (JGK: MK) There ain't no stopping us now DJ M.K.A. Everywhere we go they know our names Everywhere we go they know our songs Everywhere we go they know our motto It's MK Records JGK There ain't no stopping us now There ain't no stopping this crowd I'm top of the pops You will never ever take my crown I'm old enough to feel free now All of the haters wanna be me now Everybody in the globe can feel me now I wish Kilobite could see me now, ay Damn, JGK, why do you hang with MK? Mind your own business you don't say If it wasn't for him I'd be in the dark And I would never see my fame days I feel like serving Crazy Titch now I'm on the top but you don't need to snitch now Stage doors open so dim the lights now Ay, all eyes on me now Skorer Skorer, now I'm painting the roses blue That's right, I've got the whole world on my shoe That's right, I've got the whole world on my feet I just Skor'd a goal and have created heat Go hard, play the song in '83 All the wannabes keep on hating me We get the club hyped; You wot? You wot? And get mad all you like; You wot? You wot? X-Eme You know there A-N-S-U-N There A-N-S-U-N And you know There ain't no stopping us now Hoshi You know there ain't no stopping us now And I don't have time to explain how I'm spending my time writing my lines Recording as expected, I'm living just fine And I don't have time to waste Do I have seven days? No I don't Gonna let traffic in my way? No I don't Gonna let people stopping me? No I won't MK, you know today is the night Where the curtains open up and I take the spotlight And I know that I may be afraid of heights But when it hits midnight the sales will be high Ain't new to recording, already done that And I'm back from my break, already done that (Ballboy: Ball) And we're about to take over and take out the big guns (Ballboy: Ball) So you better get up and run Ballboy It's Ballboy, I'm balling The haters are calling The east coast are malling The west coast are stalling Yeah, it's B-A-double L B-O-Y Obscure as hell But still am fly Fly like a fly The world's mine Ain't popping these haters You know I'm kind So do you mind If I grind While you haters are asleep And counting sheep X-Eme They try to kick us out time and time again (Ballboy: Ball) And they still try to do it every now and then But I know There ain't no stopping us now You know there A-N-S-U-N There A-N-S-U-N And you know There ain't no stopping us now DJ M.K.A. We've gone so far We've done so well We've did it big (Sodaman: Ain't no stopping me) There ain't no stopping us now Sodaman Sitting on haters crapping out my poo shit Sodaman's the name, motherfucker, Irn Bru bitch Drinking in the east coast, get out and buck west First in the queue and in the room so fuck next Rollerblading on the hills, riding whips (P-Nut: Ciao) Selling lots of Pepsi drinking some sips (P-Nut: Ha ha) Sold a million cans now there ain't no stopping me (P-Nut: Yeah, yeah) And you say you are the best when you should say we P-Nut Bring the money out now 'Cause you know what it's about now The microphone is mine now So I'm ready to shout now MK, X-Eme and P-Nut You'll never touch these nuts On the centre of the stage Is where you will see us They say they're the best, but I doubt it Riding chevies, I route it They grab a tune, bust a roof Then they try to mouth it Am I full of joy or charm? Or am I feeling fame? I'd say all of the above Like Maino and T-Pain X-Eme They try to kick us out time and time again (P-Nut: Ciao) And they still try to do it every now and then (da.1.U.2.: I got it) But I know (da.1.U.2.:I go hard and don't stop) There ain't no stopping us now da.1.U.2. Homie, I haven't lived life So think twice Fly as a bird Got these zebras painting rainbow stripes I'm not the first, but I don't give a what Best of the new gen Been spitting since my tens All these other rappers Run around like a bunch of hen I got a million And no, it isn't yen Got a bunch of ghetto loot Even though I didn't grow up in a hood Young Twister Now for a lot of you you're like "that's improbable" My flow game, I'm unstoppable Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce lone sniper I'm unstoppable like the Jackie Chan Kung Fu fighter I'm unstoppable like Mission Impossible Count your baby daddies now, two and a possible On a roll, I'm unstoppable Shut up and don't take the bull, too gullible The prerequisite is gun clapping, so what happened? I"m a savage, unstoppable with damage Unstoppable feeling like a young denzel the way I flow Through scenes I shatter your ego Think twice before you don't act nice Compared to the top five I'm polite Got that unstoppable since I was born flawless And you cute, shorty, let's live life lawless X-Eme You know there A-N-S-U-N (Young Twister: We're the realest ones in the game) There A-N-S-U-N (Young Twister: Ha ha) And you know There ain't no stopping us now They try to kick us out time and time again And they still try to do it every now and then But I know There ain't no stopping us now DJ M.K.A. Oh yeah MK Records is on top of the game Category:Lyrics Category:Song lyrics